¿A que no tienes huevos?
by Belen Leoxses
Summary: Todo comenzó con la pregunta con la que siempre, sieeempre comienzan los grandes problemas... "¿A que no tienes huevos?". Y ese reto que comenzó como un simple "¿A que no tienes huevos de besar a Japón?" acabó con bastante más que un beso... One-shot/Lemon AmeriPan.


Todo comenzó con la pregunta con la que siempre, siempre comienzan los grandes problemas...

\- ¿A que no tienes huevos?

...

Mejor volvamos unos días atrás, últimamente, Inglaterra y América habían encontrado un nuevo hobby, jugar a ponerse retos el uno al otro, pero no retos inocentes como hacer una broma telefónica o beber coca cola caducada, retos como robarle la pasta a Italia, colarse desnudo en Suiza, meterse con Finlandia delante de Suecia... Y muchos más del mismo tipo. ¿Cuál era el castigo si alguno de los dos no se atrevía a cumplir su reto? Ninguno, tan solo las burlas del que propuso el reto y que este corriera la voz de que el otro "no había tenido huevos" a cumplir su reto.

Bien, volvamos al día de hoy, ambos países se reunieron en la casa del inglés ya que a quien le tocaba proponer su reto era a este, tras haberlo estado meditando durante todo el día anterior, Inglaterra dio con el que pensaba que sería el primer reto que rechazase América.

\- ¿Cuál es mi reto esta vez, Iggy?- Preguntó el de las gafas ansioso de saber lo que tendría que hacer esta vez.

\- Tienes que...- Musitó el menor en tono misterioso para crear tensión.- Besar a Japón en los labios.

\- ¿Eh?- Preguntó América al escuchar el reto, el otro sonrió triunfante pensando que había dado por fin con un reto que ni América se atrevería a cumplir.

\- ¿A que no tienes huevos?

\- ¡Pero si eso es muy fácil!- Exclamó el mayor echándose a reír.- ¡Si quieres hasta puedo hacer me un selfie cuando lo haga para que lo veas!

El rubio menor le miró descolocado, ¿¡CÓMO QUE ESO ERA MUY FÁCIL?! Se suponía que era un reto difícil de conseguir debido a la obsesión del nipón con el espacio personal y por su comportamiento reacio en cuanto a lo que a muestras de afecto se refiere, pero ahora que ya había propuesto su reto no podía echarse atrás, eso le haría perder, entonces, ¿qué podía hacer para aumentar la dificultad?

\- ¡Y...!- Exclamó Inglaterra para hacer énfasis en que había otro requisito más.- Tiene que durar mínimo 30 segundos, no vale robarle un piquito.- Ahora el inglés ya sabía que tendría la victoria asegurada.

\- Claro, ya tenía eso en cuenta.- Asintió el mayor dejando al otro aún más descolocado.- Lo haré mañana antes de que empiece el meeting mundial, me apuesto Florida a que será pan comido.- Sonrió como si nada.

…

Al día siguiente, en el meeting mundial que esta vez se celebraba en China, los países comenzaron a llegar uno por uno, esa mañana tanto Inglaterra como América habían madrugado especialmente para llegar antes que Japón y así pillarle antes de que entrase a la sala del meeting, ambos estaban escondidos detrás de una planta de manera muy obvia, pero como era normal en esos dos hacer idioteces, a nadie le llamó especialmente la atención este hecho. Tras unos 10 minutos de espera, por fin apareció Japón en el pasillo que llevaba a la sala del meeting, América sonrió de oreja a oreja al verle y salió de detrás de la planta de un salto para acercarse a él mientras Inglaterra les observaba.

\- ¡ _Good morning_ , Japón!- Exclamó el rubio cortándole el paso al asiático.

 _\- O-Ohayō_ , América-san.- Saludó Japón algo confundido por la repentina aparición del mayor.- ¿Sucede algo...?- Preguntó en su típico tono suave y educado.

\- Nada muy importante, pero antes de entrar al meeting quería hablar de algunas cosas contigo.- Dijo haciendo amago de rodear sus hombros con el brazo, a lo que el moreno respondió apartándose.

\- ¿Qué cosas?

\- Em... Cosas de... Anime, eso, anime.

\- ¿Anime?- Bingo, el rubio había conseguido la atención de Japón.

\- Claro, de anime, quería preguntarte cuáles me recomiendas ver ya que tú sabes tanto.

Japón se lo pensó un poco ya que no quería llegar tarde a la reunión, pero, tras un poco de insistencia del rubio, acabó aceptando y yendo con él por otro pasillo, hasta que entraron en una sala en la que había una enorme mesa rodeada por sillas, igual que en la que se celebraba el meeting.

\- ¿Qué clase de animes le gustaría ver, América-san? Los más populares últimamente son "One punch man", "Boku no hero academia", "Yuri! On ice"...

\- Me interesan los animes ecchi.- Sonrió el rubio como si nada haciendo sonrojar a Japón por el atrevimiento.- Y también el yaoi.- Añadió acercándose más a él como para acorralarle contra una de las paredes de la sala.

\- O-Oh... Ecchi, pues... Los animes ecchi más populares son "To Love-Ru" y "High school of the dead"... Y yaoi... "Junjo romantica".

\- ¿De qué trata ese?

\- D-De un chico que se tiene que quedar a vivir en casa de un amigo de su hermano mientras este vive con su esposa en otra ciudad, al final el chico se enamora del amigo de su hermano y siempre acaban...

\- ¿Acaban cómo?- Preguntó el rubio acercándose cada vez más a su cara.

\- H-Haciendo el amor...- Susurró el moreno avergonzado mirando a América a los ojos.

Y aquella miradita pura e inocente fue la que lo torció todo, ya que borró totalmente el reto de la mente del mayor haciendo que lo único que viese en claro fuera la cara avergonzada y sonrojada del japonés. Japón se trataba un país pequeño, así que comparado con América, y con la mayoría del resto de países, tenía una complexión muchíiiisimo más pequeña y muchíiiisimo más delgada, sumándole a eso la expresión adorable que tenía en ese momento, Japón se convertía en el perfecto uke.

Y aquella imagen de uke fue la que hizo que América sintiese el impulso de querer besarle cumpliendo así su reto, Japón agrandó los ojos completamente sonrojado y sorprendido por el repentino beso y apoyó ambas manos en el pecho del mayor tratando de separarle, pero, si bien América era más grande que Japón, también era más fuerte, así que el menor fue incapaz de separarle de sí mismo. El moreno volvió a sonrojarse de golpe al notar como América separaba los labios intentando hacerse paso al interior de su boca con la lengua, una vez lo consiguió tras haber roto con todas las barreras del menor, comenzó a juguetear con la lengua ajena de forma apasionada, olvidándose tanto del meeting, como de Inglaterra y solo pensando en que quería más.

\- A-América-san...- Le llamó Japón totalmente sonrojado tras haber roto el beso.- ¿Q-Qué está haciendo? L-Llegaremos tarde al meeting...

\- ¿No lo ves?- Preguntó el mayor bajando inmediatamente a besar su cuello pegándose al menor dejándole atrapado entre su cuerpo y la pared, haciéndole exhalar un suave gemido en contra de su voluntad.- Olvídate del meeting, quiero que me enseñes cómo es el yaoi de verdad.- Añadió susurrando en el oído del moreno.- ¿Cómo se le llama al pasivo?

\- U-Uke...- Respondió el menor en un susurro, América sonrió de medio lado bajando sus manos hasta tocar el culo del japonés haciendo que este diese un respingo.

\- Muy bien, ¿quieres ser mi uke?- Le preguntó con voz sexy apretándole el culo con ambas manos, Japón apartó la vista totalmente avergonzado, pero debido a la excitación tanto por el beso como por la forma en que le estaba tocando y hablando el estadounidense acabó asintiendo levemente con la cabeza.

Ante tal respuesta, el rubio sonrió y levantó a Japón en el aire obligando a este a rodear las caderas del mayor con las piernas para no caerse. América le dejó sentado sobre la gran mesa de reuniones que había en la sala y le miró comiéndoselo con los ojos, realmente América nunca se había fijado en Japón de "esa" forma, pero ahora que le tenía delante con la ropa mal puesta y con aquella expresión sonrojada tan adorable se sentía idiota por no haberse fijado antes en lo sexy que podía llegar a ser el país asiático.

El rubio colocó ambas manos en los muslos del japonés haciendo que abriese las piernas para poder colocarse entre estas y le miró volviendo a deleitarse con aquella visión, Japón apartó la vista otra vez bastante cohibido porque el otro le mirase tanto, hasta que América comenzó a besarle el cuello de nuevo, esta vez dejándole un gran chupetón en el lateral del cuello.

\- ¡A-América-san!- Exclamó Japón escandalizado al notar la marca que ahora adornaba su cuello.- N-No me marques...

\- Relájate, solo yo te veré esa marca.- Respondió deshaciéndose de la corbata y la chaqueta del menor y echándole sobre la mesa a la vez que le desabrochaba la camisa.

El mayor podía notar la respiración agitada y los pequeños sonidos que trataba de callarse el japonés, sin éxito, mientras se removía bajo él complacido por los besos y caricias que le estaba dando, una vez desabrochó por completo la camisa del nipón, bajó sus manos a los pezones de este, acariciándolos y pellizcándolos cuidadosamente mientras besaba el resto del pecho del menor. Tras algunos segundos, América pasó su lengua por encima de uno de los erectos pezones del moreno, haciendo que este, debido a la sorpresa, arquease la espalda de placer exhalando un fuerte gemido que trató de contener tapándose la boca con las manos.

\- Mm... ¿Te gusta aquí?- Preguntó América en tono travieso pasando la lengua de nuevo por el pezón del otro, esta vez muuucho más lentamente.

\- ¡Aah!- Esta vez Japón no pudo callarse el gemido y asintió levemente con la cabeza.- S-Sí... M- Más por favor...- Pidió en un suspiro el moreno, el mayor asintió y continuó besando y succionando ambos pezones del menor durante un buen rato.

Tras unos minutos, América comenzó a bajar haciendo un camino de besos y lamidas por el estómago del menor hasta llegar al borde de sus pantalones, una vez ahí, sonrió de medio lado al encontrarse con el bulto que generaba el miembro ya despierto del japonés en su pantalón, al darse cuenta de lo que el otro estaba mirando Japón intentó taparse la entrepierna con las manos, pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo, el rubio dio una pequeña mordida sobre el bulto en la entrepierna del menor.

\- ¿Estás excitado, Japón?- Preguntó bajándole la cremallera del pantalón como si no fuese obvio.

\- Mm...- Japón no respondió, solo se limitó a contestar con sus gemidos, cosa que hizo que el mayor se excitase aún más.

\- Yo también... Me pones mucho...- Añadió dando una suave embestida con su entrepierna erecta en el culo del menor.- ¿Lo notas?- El menor volvió a asentir sonrojado sintiendo su erección arder dentro de su ropa interior.

\- A-América-san...- Le llamó por fin Japón tras sucumbir ante los encantos del americano.- E-Entre en mí...- Pidió casi en tono desesperado dejándose llevar por el irreflenable deseo que estaba despertando el mayor en su cuerpo.

América sonrió y asintió con la cabeza quitándole al menor los pantalones y la ropa interior de un tirón, él hizo lo mismo con su propia ropa, solo que muchíiiisimo más lentamente, como haciéndole al japonés un striptease mientras disfrutaba de cómo este le miraba deseoso de tenerle dentro. Una vez el rubio se deshizo de toda su ropa, se colocó de rodillas en el suelo entre las piernas del menor, este le miró dubitativo hasta que sintió algo húmedo pasar por su entrada lentamente.

\- ¡A-Ah! ¡América-san...!- Exclamó sin poder evitarlo encogiendo las piernas por instinto.- ¿Q-Qué está haciendo?

\- Tengo que prepararte antes si no quieres que te haga daño.- Respondió el mayor dándole un beso en la parte interior del muslo.- Estás ansioso.- Sonrió al notar la impaciencia en la pregunta del otro haciéndole girar la cabeza.- Tranquilo, no tardaré.- Añadió dándole otro beso en el mismo sitio.

Tras haber humedecido bien la entrada del menor, América acercó su dedo índice a esta introduciéndolo lentamente y añadiendo otros dos dedos poco después, haciendo un movimiento de vaivén con estos simulando embestidas. Japón cerró los ojos comenzando a mover las caderas por inercia una vez tuvo los tres dedos del mayor en su interior sin dejar de soltar fuertes gemidos y suspiros, este, al ver la acción del moreno, sonrió y sacó los dedos de su entrada acercando sus caderas y su miembro a la entrada del menor, rozando esta con la punta de su pene.

\- Ha... Hágalo ya, América-san, por favor...- Suplicó Japón rodeando el cuello del rubio con los brazos para acercarle a sí mismo.- N-No puedo más...

\- Enseguida.- Sonrió América besándole y entrando en él de un solo movimiento haciendo que Japón ahogase un gran gemido en el interior de su boca.

El rubio comenzó a besar al menor de forma apasionada a la vez que comenzaba a mover las caderas, ignorando los quejidos del otro que finalmente fueron transformándose en gemidos más y más fuertes.

Japón permanecía abrazado a América fuertemente quedando totalmente pegado a su cuerpo, y sintiendo el calor que ambos desprendían a pesar del frío que hacía realmente en el exterior, podían oír la mesa crujiendo y desplazándose lentamente hacia adelante con cada embestida, aunque el sonido de esta era opacado por los fuertes jadeos y gemidos de ambos países, a los que ya no les importaba hacer ruido tras haberse dejado llevar por el placer del momento.

\- ¡A-Aah!- El moreno agrandó los ojos y escondió la cara en el hombro del mayor al notar cómo este tocó con la punta de su miembro cierto punto en su interior que hizo que perdiera la conciencia por unas milésimas de segundo.

\- ¿Mm? ¿Y eso?- Preguntó el rubio divertido ralentizando el movimiento de sus caderas para provocar a Japón.

\- O-Otra vez... América-san...- Pidió el moreno mordiendo suavemente el hombro del mayor.

\- Como desees.- Respondió América volviendo a mover sus caderas más deprisa, tocando la próstata del menor una y otra vez, haciéndole prácticamente gritar de placer.

\- ¡N-Ngh! ¡América-saan...!- Exclamó Japón removiéndose debajo del cuerpo del mayor al notar que iba a correrse.- ¡Aah..!

\- Y-Y yo...- Suspiró el otro corriéndose apenas unos segundos después que el menor.

Una vez ambos terminaron, se miraron sonrojados tratando de normalizar sus respiraciones sin separarse el uno del otro, sorpresivamente, Japón depositó un beso corto en los labios del mayor apartando la mirada inmediatamente después, haciendo sonrojar de golpe a América ya que no se lo esperaba.

\- ¿Y-Ya comprende lo que es el yaoi, América-san...?- Preguntó el moreno tímidamente, América asintió divertido por la pregunta.

\- Me lo has enseñado muy bien, eres un gran uke.- Respondió el mayor dándole otro beso corto.

\- ¡EJEM!- Ambos se detuvieron en seco al oír aquel carraspeo, al llevar su mirada a la puerta de la sala pudieron ver que tooodo el resto de países, incluido Inglaterra, se encontraban ahí, mirándoles (Excepto Italia ya que Alemania estaba tapándole los ojos).

\- Oh, hola...- Saludó América a todos los demás que les miraban totalmente sonrojados y sorprendidos por la escena.- Em... ¿Empezamos el meeting?


End file.
